Problemas personales
by linoone996
Summary: Akio Fudou y Yuuto Kido tienen problemas con sus vidas tambien con el amor, la familia, ser buscados por la policia por la culpa de sus tonterias ademas viviran muchas aventuras. Fic compartido con mi hermana angylopez. No yaoi pero si mucho humor. FudouxFuyuka y KidoxTouko. Dejen reviews por favor.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5, también el capitulo casi todo es de El Show de los Looney Tunes.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

Esto es un fic compartido con mi hermana angylopez.

**Notas de los autores antes del fic (Pero léanlo si no, no entenderán un par de cosas).**

Linoone: ¡Hola! Esto es una nueva locura que estoy escribiendo con mi hermana y que los dejara ¡Oh y mi goma de mascar!

Angy: No digas eso.

Linoone: Esta bien, se quedaran ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

Angy: Con que no se vayan a molestar por torturar digo molestar a Kido y Fudou.

Linoone: Me gusta molestar también me gusta ver sangre.

Angy: No vamos a poner sangre.

Linoone: Como quieras se donde vives.

Angy: En mi casa.

Linoone: Exacto, como sea el punto es que Kido y Fudou viven en la misma casa…. Se me hace como raro.

Angy: No, lo que paso fue que Kido incendio el departamento de Fudou y por cierto tienen dieciséis años.

Linoone: Sigue siendo raro pero bueno.

Angy: Comencemos el fic con un Flashback de lo que paso ese día….

Linoone: Regresaremos después de esto comerciales.

**Problemas Personales.**

**Flashback:**

Era un día como cualquiera en el departamento de Akio Fudou quien estaba tratando de encender la estufa pero llega su querido amigo Yuuto Kido (No son amigos o tal vez si, como sea).

Fudou: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kido: Me debes dinero.

Fudou: No es cierto.

Kido: No recuerdas me robaste hace una semana el dinero de mi billetera.

Fudou: No te daré nada.

Kido: MMM… Dame mi dinero.

Los dos comenzaron a tratar de quitarse mutuamente su dinero, pero por más que lucharan entre si no podían hacer nada hasta que por estarse agarrando tiraron un bote con gasolina y cuando oyeron lo que se cayó dejaron de pelear.

Fudou: No mi gasolina.

Kido: Hagas lo que hagas no enciendas un fosforo. –En ese instante Fudou recordó que intentaba encender la estufa con un fosforo.

Fudou: Eso me recuerda tengo que encender la estufa.

Kido: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Fudou encendió el fosforo pero se quemo y tiro el fosforo en la gasolina provocando un incendio ellos reaccionaron rápidamente y salieron del departamento.

Fudou: Ya viste lo que hiciste.

Kido: Yo no hice nada calvito.

Fudou: Calvito que no espera mis mascotas ¡Johnny, Morsa, noooooooooooooo!

Kido: Fudou no han muerto vienen para acá.

Las mascotas de Fudou caminaban lentamente hacia la salida.

Fudou: ¡Apresúrense va a explotar! –Todos comienzan a correr hasta escuchar el sonido de la explosión.

Kido: ¡Estamos vivos!

Fudou: Oye tú ¡Eres un destructor de hogares!

Kido: No fue mi culpa tú tiraste el fosforo.

Fudou: Bueno pero me pagas los daños ¿Verdad?

Kido: No lo hare.

Fudou: ¿Me dejas vivir contigo?

Kido: Esta bien no creo que mi padre se moleste por cierto no debemos llamar a los bomberos.

Fudou: No, mejor después, vamos a tomar un café.

Kido: De acuerdo.

Fudou: Ven Johnny, vamos morsa.

Todos se fueron a un restaurante donde podían tomar tranquilamente una taza de café.

Kido: Oye no era necesario traer a la morsa.

Fudou: Había una promoción de pescado gratis por cada taza de café. –El restaurante donde estaban era el Rairaiken, y de la nada aparece Tobitaka con un saco lleno de pescados.

Tobitaka: Te estas aprovechando de mi promoción Fudou.

Fudou: Menos palabras más pescados.

Tobitaka: Entrenador Hibiki más pescados.

Entrenador Hibiki: Tráelos tú niño.

Tobitaka: Ya no soy un niño.

Entrenador Hibiki: Si lo eres niño.

Tobitaka: Señor fue mala idea hacer esta promoción.

Entrenador Hibiki: Mira el lado bueno tendremos dinero.

Tobitaka: ¿Sabe que la taza de café es la mitad de lo que nos cuesta el pescado?

Entrenador Hibiki: Tú sigue vendiendo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Y después de eso durante unos meses Kido y Fudou vivieron en la misma casa y en uno de esos días como cualquiera comenzó un gran problema, Fudou estaba revisando el refrigerador.

Fudou: Haber que hay para desayunar mmm… -Fudou ve un pay y Fudou lo prueba. –Le tiene que poner zanahoria a todo. –El toma el pay pero mira a Kido, grita y tira el pay al techo.

Kido: Sabes que ese pay es para la cena de la fiesta de hoy.

Fudou: ¿Cuál fiesta?

Kido: ¿Bromeas?

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Kido: La fiesta que daremos para pedir disculpas por todo los desastres que has causado desde que llegaste aquí.

Fudou: ¿Y porque tengo que disculparme?

Kido: Que tal por lo que hiciste el cuatro de julio.

**Flashback:**

Fudou tenia fuegos artificiales y los encendió gritado ¡Feliz día de la independencia de Estados Unidos! Pero eso solo provoco que todas las casas se quemaran.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fudou: La libertad no es gratis.

Kido: Y por lo que hiciste en pascua.

**Flashback:**

Fudou puso en una de esas maquinas que tiran pelotas de beisbol huevos de pascua, y los arrojo hacia las demás casas gritando: ¡Felices Pascuas!

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fudou: No se porque hicieron tanto alboroto eran huevos de corral.

Kido: Y por lo que hiciste el doce de octubre.

**Flashback:**

Fudou tenia en una jaula un montón de ratas luego las libero por todo el vecindario gritando ¡Feliz doce de octubre!

**Fin del Flashback.**

Fudou: Y que las ratas representaban la niña, la pinta y la Santa Maria si no lo captaron ese es su problema además que te importa si los vecinos me odian.

Kido: Me importa porque esta es mi casa, tú estas viviendo aquí y si te defiendo van a pensar que vives aquí por otra razón incomoda para los dos.

Fudou: Tranquilo no voy a vivir aquí para siempre y si tanto te preocupa pediré disculpas pero anda ten algo de fe en los vecinos.

El salió de la casa con su taza de café a recoger el periódico y no lo encontró.

Fudou: ¿Y mi periódico? MMM…. Alguien se lo ha robado. –Fudou tiro su taza de café cuando dijo eso, Kido escucho el escándalo y salió a ver que fue lo que había pasado y se encontró con Fudou preocupado por su periódico.

Kido: ¿Qué paso?

Fudou: Alguien…. ¡Se robo mi periódico!

Kido: Pero ni siquiera lees el periódico.

Fudou: Solo hago lo que las personas normales hacen con el.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Usarlo para darle una cama a mis mascotas. –La morsa comenzó a gritar Ya voy morsa.

Kido: ¿Seguro que no te caíste de cabeza cuando eras pequeño?

Fudou: ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Kido: No se. –Fudou le quita su café a Kido.

Fudou: Ya recordé alguien…. ¡Se robo mi periódico!

Kido solo vio a Fudou después lo golpeo en la cara, Fudou hizo lo mismo y lo volvieron a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se les olvide que estaban haciendo.

Fudou: ¿Porque hacemos esto?

Kido: No lo se.

Fudou: ¿En que estaba?... –Fudou entro a la casa y trajo un lámpara. –Alguien…. ¡Se robo mi periódico! –Fudou tiro la lámpara.

Kido: No tenías porque hacer eso.

Fudou: Entre nosotros hay un ladrón… Uno se nuestro vecinos es un maldito ladrón.

Kido: Me acabas de decir que tenga fe en los vecinos y ahora me dices que uno de ellos robo tu periódico.

Fudou: Yo no dije eso, simplemente insinuó de manera cruel y sin escrúpulos que alguien es un ladrón.

Kido: Estas loco.

Fudou: ¿Así?

Kido: Si.

Fudou: ¿Así?

Kido: Si.

Fudou: ¿Así?

Kido: MMM… Si, ¡Fudou nadie robo tú periódico! –Kido comenzó a caminar lejos de Fudou.

Fudou: ¿A dónde vas?

Kido: Voy a avisarles a nuestros vecinos lo de la fiesta.

Fudou: Yo iré contigo. –Fudou comenzó a correr hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Kido.

Kido: Fudou no vas a acosar a los vecinos.

Fudou: No, solo quiero tomar aire fresco. –Fudou estaba mintiendo claramente, Kido solo lo miro extraño y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del vecino. –Creías que iba a lanzar acusaciones así de la nada, confía en mí.

Kido: Aja. –Kido toco la puerta de la casa.

Haruna: Hola hermano.

Fudou: Déjate de cortesías Haruna, se que robaste mi periódico. –Kido le tapo la boca a Fudou.

Kido: Solo veníamos a decirte que vengas a la fiesta de disculpas que ofreceremos hoy a las ocho bueno nos vemos. –Kido se fue a la casa del vecino.

Fudou: Haruna yo se que te robaste mí periódico.

Haruna: ¡Largo! –Ella le cerró la puerta en la cara a Fudou.

Fudou: Igual es sospechosa. –Fudou se fue a la casa del vecino junto a Kido.

Kido: Mas vale que no hagas lo mismo. –El toco la puerta.

Genda Kojiro: ¿Qué quieres mosca?

Kido: Solo quería recordarte sobre la fiesta de disculpas de hoy.

Genda Kojiro: Hablas de la fiesta que harás para que todos olvidemos las cosas horribles que ha hecho Fudou.

Kido: Si.

Genda Kojiro: Bien estaré ahí.

Fudou: Yo tengo una mejor idea, porque no mejor me devuelves mi periódico.

Genda Kojiro: Pudo ser un mal amigo, traicionero, amargado, mentiroso, tomador de cosas sin pedirlas prestadas pero jamás un ladrón mejor váyanse. –El cierra la puerta después la vuelve a abrir. -¿A que hora es la cena?

Kido: A las ocho.

Genda Kojiro: Gracias. –El volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Después se fueron caminando pero Kido estaba molesto con Fudou y decidió decirle que se largara.

Kido: Vete a casa.

Fudou: Esta bien.

Kido: Ahora.

Fudou: Ya escuche. –En ese instante Kido miro a Fudou con una mirada asesina. -¿Qué?

Kido: Quiero ver que te vallas hasta la casa.

Fudou: Como sea. –Fudou camino un poco y volteo a ver a Kido. –Tienes problemas de confianza serios. –Fudou llego hasta la puerta de la casa. –Deberías conseguir ayuda viejo.

En ese instante Kido se fue hasta la casa de Natsumi donde también estaba Endo, Fudou lo siguió sin que Kido se diera cuenta pero el entro por la parte de atrás, en ese instante Kido iba a tocar la puerta pero Natsumi la abre primero.

Kido: ¿Acaso ibas a salir a algún lado?

Natsumi: ¿Qué es por las llaves del auto? No iba a limpiar mi auto.

**Con Fudou:**

El estaba tratando de pasar por la parte de atrás y camino dentro de la casa pero asustado.

Fudou: Tranquilo solo es el patio de Natsumi Raimon en donde hay también muchos balones y a este, Endo le hice una carita feliz creo que se esta volviendo loco, muy bien pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy buscando mi periódico, no me tengo que asustar solo es la casa de Natsumi nada fuera de lo normal. –Fudou miro la ventana y apareció Endo con un balón eso asusto a Fudou provocando que gritara y saliera corriendo.

**Con Kido:**

Kido: Nos vemos a las ocho también habrá pay de zanahoria.

Natsumi: ¿Pay de zanahoria? Dirás pastel de zanahoria.

Fudou: ¡Ayúdenme! –El paso corriendo en frente de la casa después tomo su auto y comenzó a conducir como loco destruyendo los autos de los demás y por ultimo el de Natsumi dejando a Kido confundido.

Natsumi: La lista de disculpas de Fudou esta creciendo.

_Después de un rato…_

Fudou estaba en la casa de Sakuma pidiéndole un consejo acerca de cómo descubrir a un ladrón.

Fudou: Y después de eso aun no descubro quien se robo mi diario.

Sakuma: Que interesante, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no compras otro periódico y ya?

Fudou: Es un principio me apego a un principio moral muy alto, respeto a la ley y a sus pertenencias y valoro la confianza sobre todo lo demás. –Sakuma se le queda viendo raro.

Sakuma: No es cierto.

Fudou: Bueno pero lo espero de otros por favor eres el único que me puede ayudar a resolver el misterio, no le digas a Kido pero tú eres mi amigo más listo.

Sakuma: MMM…. Un misterio eh, sabes la clave de cualquier misterio es el final y nueve de diez novelas de misterio terminan de igual forma. –Dijo mientras agarraba un libro y se lo daba a Fudou.

Fudou: Con una foto medio favorecedora del autor. –El abrió el libro en la parte de atrás donde estaba una foto del autor.

Sakuma: Terminan con todos los sospechosos reunidos bajo un mismo techo, lo que creen un fiesta inocente es una elaborada trampa.

Fudou: Espera esta noche tendremos una fiesta para los vecinos.

Sakuma: Eso es perfecto.

Fudou: Si puedo invitar a todos a una fiesta en la que descubriré al ladrón.

Sakuma: O podrías poner en acción tu elaborada trampa esta noche.

Fudou: Que buena idea que bueno que lo pensé.

_Mas tarde esa noche…_

Kido estaba en la cocina preparando su pay de zanahoria y Fudou entro allí con un libro de misterio que le había dado Sakuma.

Kido: ¿Qué es lo que haces? Deberías prepararte para la fiesta.

Fudou: Oh ya estoy más que preparado para la fiesta y la cena. –Fudou lo dijo con una voz escalofriante.

Kido: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fudou: Nada.

Kido: ¿Pusiste la mesa?

Fudou: Hice más que poner la mesa.

Kido: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fudou: Nada.

Kido: Te complicaste con la mesa, no tiene que quedar muy arreglada.

Fudou: La mesa no será lo que este elaborado. –Fudou se rio un poco.

Kido: ¿Y ahora que tienes?

Fudou: Nada. –De repente tocan la puerta y Fudou va a abrir y mira a sus vecinos. -¡Bienvenidos sospechosos! Quiero decir vecinos. –Fudou hace una risa malvada y todos se le quedan viendo raro. –Supongo que nadie ha escuchado una risa malévola. –Todos se quedan callados y pasan adentro de la casa. –Supongo que tampoco nadie ha escuchado sobre traer regalos.

_En el comedor…._

Kido: Gracias por venir a la fiesta de disculpas de Fudou y espero que después de esta noche el pasado quede en el pasado. –De repente se escucha que el otro pay de zanahoria que había hecho Kido estaba listo. –Y tengo pay de zanahoria en el horno espero que guarden espacio. –Kido se fue a la cocina.

Genda Kojiro: ¿Pay de zanahoria?

Natsumi: Espero que no importe que haya traído a Endo.

Haruna: Es muy difícil encontrar un buen novio en estos días.

Genda Kojiro: Ojala haya otras mujeres invitadas.

De repente se comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos de rayos que provenían de una bocina que estaba en el centro de mesa, esa bocina la había colocado Fudou quien se había escondido en el closet con un micrófono para poder poner en acción su plan.

Fudou: Esta noche resolveré el misterio del periódico robado. –Volvió a hacer los ruidos de rayos.

Natsumi: Que divertida fiesta, cena de misterio.

Fudou: Vamos a comenzar, que todos levanten sus platos.

Natsumi: Voz aterradora Endo no tiene plato.

Fudou: ¡Ah! Esperan…. –Fudou salió del closet y le dio un plato a Endo. –Ten.

Endo: Gracias.

Haruna: ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Fudou: Aguántate. –El regreso al closet. –Bien bajos sus platos encontraran un número.

Genda Kojiro: No hay un número bajo estas cosas.

Fudou: ¿Qué? –El volvió a salir del closet, saco un marcador y le escribió un número en los platos luego regreso al closet. –Ya estamos, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene el número cinco?

Haruna: Yo lo tengo.

Natsumi: Yo también.

Kojiro: Igual yo.

Fudou: ¿Cómo paso eso? –El salió del closet y tomo el plato de Kojiro para cambiarle el número. –Ten ahora tienes tres.

Endo: Yo tengo tres.

Fudou: Oh rayos. –De repente llega Kido con comida, Fudou se sentó rápido antes de que Kido sospechara algo. –Jajaja pero que divertido.

Kido: ¿Todos se están llevando bien?

Haruna: Si, esa voz aterrado nos dice que hacer. –Kido vio raro a su hermana luego vio a Fudou susurrándole que su hermana estaba loca.

Kido: Que bien.

Fudou: Creo que huele a zanahoria quemada.

Kido: Mi pay. –El corrió a la cocina.

Fudou: Haruna dime rápido ¿Que número tienes?

Haruna: C-Cinco. –Ella se estaba asustando por la actitud de Fudou.

Fudou: Haber intercambia plato con Natsumi. –Ellas hicieron lo que el les indico. -¿Qué número tienes?

Haruna: Cinco.

Fudou: Abre los ojos Haruna ahí dice tres. –Fudou había cambiado rápidamente el número.

Kojiro: Yo tengo tres.

Fudou: ¿Por qué tienes tres?

Kojiro: No se.

Natsumi: ¿Quieres que yo tenga tres?

Fudou: Si, al fin alguien esta cooperando. –El dio un gran respiro. –Muy bien ¿Quién tiene el número tres? –Todos le mostraron su plato a Fudou y al parecer todos tenían el mismo número.

Haruna: Tengo hambre ¿Podríamos comer primero y luego seguir el juego? –De repente llega Kido de nuevo, pero se quedo escuchando que era lo que Fudou iba a decir.

Fudou: ¡No es un juego es una elaborada trampa para atraer un confesión de ustedes sucios ladrones y luego tendremos una fiesta de disculpas claro pero las disculpas serán a mi! Ahora uno de ustedes robo mi periódico confiesen.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Kido: ¿En verdad vas a ir allí? –Kido se refería a la cárcel pues algún día sus vecinos se hartarían de Fudou llamarían a la policía y todo acabaría así.

Fudou: Si es así voy a ir allí.

Haruna: ¿A dónde va a ir?

Kido: Porque si vas allí, yo iré allí y no querrás estar allí cuando yo este allí porque cuando yo llegue allí estaré tanto tiempo allí que desearas estar aquí.

Fudou: ¿Yo? Y que hay de ti no te interesan tus vecinos, lo único que te interesa es que no te demanden por mi culpa y que también no piensen mal de que yo vivo en la misma casa que tú.

Kido: Jejejeje estas loco.

Fudou: ¿Yo estoy loco? Tú eres el que cocino un pay de zanahoria oíste del pastel de zanahoria eso si es un postre de verdad y esta elaborado con zanahorias ¿Y tú lo haces? No, hiciste pay de zanahoria algo que nadie come- Kido al escuchar eso se sentó y se comió un poco del pay.

Kido: MMM… Delicioso. –Todos se le quedaron viendo raro a Kido

Kojiro: Esta fiesta esta horrible yo me voy.

Natsumi: Yo no iré a ningún lado hasta que Fudou se disculpe, ¿Que es eso de soltar ratas el doce de octubre? ¿Quién hace eso?

Kojiro: El mismo tonto que estuvo a punto de incendiar mi casa.

Natsumi: Y por cierto no puedes acusar a tus vecinos de robo sin tener pruebas y más algo tan tonto como el periódico es decir porque no revisas las noticias por internet.

Fudou: ¡Ya les dije que no lo leo que no han visto a mis mascotas!

Kojiro: Ya oíste a Natsumi a todos nos debes una disculpa.

Natsumi: Haber di que lo sientes.

Fudou: Pues….

Kido: No puedes ¿Verdad?

Fudou: Si puedo hacerlo, mmm….

Kido: Puedes comenzar con lo.

Fudou: Lo piento. –El chico no lograba decirlo bien.

Kido: Acabas de decir que lo pientes.

Fudou: Lo quiento.

Kido: ¡Lo quientes!

Fudou: Lo cierto.

Kojiro: Eres el peor vecino del mundo y yo se de eso.

Todos comenzaron a discutir hasta que Haruna los detuvo.

Haruna: Yo tengo algo que decir…. A mi me cae bien, mi vida y la de mi hermano era algo aburrida antes de que Fudou llegara después de eso han pasado cosas tan divertidas que hacen lo cotidiano algo más admitámoslo desde que el loco ese llego aquí es más divertido que antes.

Natsumi: Tienes razón ese fue el doce de octubre más memorable de mi vida.

Kojiro: Fudou he querido preguntarte algo ¿Las ratas simbolizaban la colonización del nuevo mundo comparando la llegada de los europeos a América con una plaga de animales?

Fudou: No entendí nada de eso. –Kojiro se comenzó a reír. –En serio no entendí nada. –Todos se comenzaron a reír.

Kido: Déjenme aclarar esto ninguno piensa demandarme.

Natsumi: ¿Demandarte? Por favor ten algo de fe en tus vecinos.

Fudou: Es lo que yo le dije. –Kido simplemente se deprimió.

Haruna: ¿Qué no vamos a comer?

Kido: Porque no.

Fudou: Hay algo que quisiera decir… -Todos le estaban prestando atención a Fudou. -¿Quién de ustedes se robo mi periódico? –Kido le echo el pay de zanahoria en la cara a Fudou.

Kojiro: Brindo por eso.

Todos: Si.

Y así paso la noche tranquila hasta el día siguiente….

Fudou estaba echando a la basura el correo.

Fudou: Cuentas, publicidad, obras de caridad, ¿Cuántas avisos de renovación me ira a enviar este periódico? –Cuando Kido escucho eso le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo luego tiro su taza de café. -¡Ah nadie robo mi periódico yo olvide pagar la renovación! –En ese instante a Kido le cae el pay que Fudou había tirado en el techo el día anterior. –Atacado por su propia creación. –De repente la morsa de Fudou lo aplasta. –Olvide alimentarlo.

_Después de limpiar un rato…._

Kido y Fudou ya habían limpiado todo el desastre solo que Kido tenia un delantal azul y Fudou uno rosa.

Kido: Oye Fudou ¿Porque llevas puesto un delantal rosa?

Fudou: Solo quedaba este además tu escogiste el azul.

Kido: Es verdad, por cierto gracias por ayudarme.

Fudou: No hay problema. –Los dos se dan la mano en signo de amistad pero llego Fuyuka y pensó algo que no era.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Delantal rosa, se saludan de mano, una engrapadora… no eso siempre ha estado allí ¿Quiero una explicación no gay?-(Aclaración: Fudou y Fuyuka están saliendo).

Kido: Estamos ebrios muy ebrios.

Fudou: ¡No idiota tú incendiaste mi departamento y no me quisiste pagar los daños!

Kido: Es verdad, perdón.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pudiste haberte quedado en mi casa.

Fudou: Eso depende ¿Vives sola?

Fuyuka: No sigo viviendo con mi padre.

Fudou: No es por ofender pero tú papa me da miedo, ¡El es el entrenador asesino!

Fuyuka: Eso no es cierto, vamos ven conmigo.

Fudou: ¡No quiero vivir con mi suegro! –Fudou sintió un escalofrió y se escondió de bajo de la mesa, en ese momento llego el entrenador Kudou.

Entrenador Kudou: Hija ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo con una voz aterradora también traía puesto un guante de cuchillas.

Fuyuka: No uses ese guante en frente del los demás y estoy aquí por que vine hacer una visita.

Entrenador Kudou: Bien regresemos a casa o si no tú amigo no vivirá para contarlo. – (Aclaración: El entrenador Kudou siempre va a hablar con su voz terrorífica todo el tiempo).

Fuyuka y su padre se fueron después de eso Fudou salió de la mesa y se paro en frente de la ventana de la cocina.

Fudou: Me alegra que se allá ido. –De repente la mano del entrenador Kudou en la ventana asustando a Fudou, después la mano se fue y el entrenador Kudou entro a la casa y agarro a Fudou de la ropa.

Entrenador Kudou: Dame mi billetera.

Fudou: Esta bien, tenga.

Entrenador Kudou: Me voy.

Fudou: ¿Solo venia por eso?

Entrenador Kudou: ¿Por cual otra razón podría venir?

Kido: Porque el es su yerno o lo esta a punto de ser.

Entrenador Kudou: ¡Tú vas a morir! –El estaba a punto de lastimar a Fudou pero llego Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Papa déjalo en paz, no lo molestes. –Su papa soltó a Fudou.

Entrenador Kudou: Bien vivirá.

Fuyuka: Papa te quería pedir algo.

Entrenador Kudou: ¿Qué?

Fuyuka: ¿Fudou puede quedarse en nuestra casa?

Entrenador Kudou: Bien pero que no toque mis cosas.

Fudou: Esta bien no tocare nada.

Fuyuka: ¡Gracias papá!

Entrenador Kudou: Vámonos.

Después de horas Fudou ya había empacado sus cosas para irse a la casa de su suegro.

**Esperamos que les allá dado risa.**

Linoone: Y si quiere la continuación dejen un review.

Angy: ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Linoone: ¡No olviden los reviews! Y Cuando vea un review me tirare al suelo y gritare: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No lo hare pero tal vez….

Angy: No lo harás mamá te va a regañar.

Linoone: Bueno nos vemos.

Angy: Por cierto no es yaoi bueno ya se dieron cuenta de eso pero se rieron un buen rato y pronto aparecerá alguien más.

**¿Fudou sobrevivirá en la casa de su suegro?**

**¿Kido ayudara a Fudou?**

**¿El siguiente capitulo será igual de largo?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Aclaraciones: **

Johnny es un hurón y la morsa solo esta gorda no ya en serio si se quedaban ahí se morían, hablando la realidad no pregunten porque tiene esas mascotas tan raras.

Otra aclaración aquí Fudou tiene mas cabello no como en Inazuma eleven go, pero ya tiene más que antes cuando era calvo.

Por cierto si se preguntan ¿Por qué diablos Fudou celebra festividades de otros países? Es que se volvió loco por unas semanas por estar en la casa de Kido.


End file.
